Ash and Serena's daughter Amour
by Amourshipper 1306
Summary: Ash and Serena have a baby!
1. chapter 1

" I can't believe Ash just left me in Kalos like that..." Serena pouted. " We'll, he couldn't have gone far, could he?" Grace replied." Not when you're having his baby so soon." In just a few weeks, Serena would be giving birth to a child, hers and Ash's, he wouldn'thave left her for long.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and in came Ash. Looking psyched up, he ran over to Serena and gave her a kiss. He kissed her stomach a few times, before blurting our the good news.

" We're moving to Kanto!" He screamed. "What?! Really? Let me see!" Serena scrambled for the envelope, which Delia had sent. Serena was rather worried, yet ecstatic. Delia had bought the couple a seaside bungalow for the new baby's arrival.

Soon, Serena was packing her bag, though her stomach didn't make it easy. " Ugh! Can't believe how hard it is with the new baby..." Serena grunted.

Suddenly, there was a Knock on the door. " Huh?! Brock, what're you doing here?!" Serena asked. " Looking for Ash..." Then, he noticed..." Y-you're pregnant..."

" Yes, and it's getting to be a bit of a nuisance while it's still inside my stomach. I have troubles doing every little thing!" She whined.

" Should I help you do a check up?" Brock asked, knowing that Ash would kill him if something happened to his wife and Brock was there at that time. " Yeah, why not?" She replied, grunting as she TRIED to walk up the stairs.

As soon as they got into Serena's room, Braixen hopped over, worrying if something was wrong with her trainer.

"So, how long ago did you realise that you were pregnant?" Brock asked. "About a month ago..." Serena replied. As Brock kept asking her questions, he felt her stomach gently, and used some simple equipment to give her a check up. By that time, Sylveon and Pangoro had also walked over. " Alright, all done!" Brock exclaimed happily. " Good news, you're all fine and I can even tell you the gender of the baby! So get Ash on video chat!" Serena hurriedly logged in to the website and contacted Ash. The couple, one in Kalos, one in Kanto, gasped excitedly. " It's going to be a... GIRL!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

" Aaaaahhhh!! " Serena was in the hospital, when she realised that the baby wanted to come out. Dr Brock ran in when he heard her. Soon, she was in the operating room giving birth to Ash's daughter. Sylveon was placing warm towels on Serena, who was shaking in pain.

" I'm NEVER GONNA let... YOU DO...THI-IS TO M-ME EVER AGAIN! NEXT TIME, REMIND ME TO TAKE BIRTH CONTROL PILLS!!!!!" Serena screamed. " Yeah, ok. Just focus on the baby." Ash replied. Grunting and moaning in pain, she pushed one last time, and out came their offspring. Serena cried tears of joy when Ash lifted the baby and put it into her arms. They had a long kiss and Serena was then wheeled back to the suite ward.

By the time the baby went to the nursery, Delia and Grace burst in. " Are you ok?!" Grace screamed.

" She gave birth to a girl." Ash replied. " Is she AND the baby fine?!" Delia yelled at her son. " Completely." Serena replied. The mothers heaved a sigh of relief and sat down next to Serena. " Well, have you decided what the baby's name is?" Delia asked. " Yeah, we haven't thought about that." Serena told Ash. " Right! " Ash said, slapping the side of his head. " I think I know." Serena said quietly. All three heads whipped around to see her writing something down. She showed them the pad. " Amour." Ash read quietly. " Perfect."

The two mothers nodded in agreement. "Waaaaaaaahhh!!!" They all turned around to see Amour being wheeled in. " Congrats on your new baby Ms Serena Yvonne, Pokémon Performance Queen."

The nurse said. " You have a lot of visitors, including ones from Pokémon TV, many of Mr Ash Ketchum's friends and the previous champion Diantha as well as former Pokémon Performance Queen Aria. " She read out the waiting list with a puff of breathless exhaustion.

" Thank you. Could you please call in the champion Diantha and Pokémon Performance Queen Aria in first please?"

Serena said sweetly to the nurse. " Of course, please, Ms Aria, Ms Diantha, come in. "

Aria and Diantha came in, smiling at them. " Congrats on the baby, Serena!" Aria smiled. " Make sure you take time off from performances to spend some time with her." Diantha wished her well. " That goes for you too Ash. Take some time off every chance you get to spend time with her. " Aria added, as she passed him a large hamper. Serena got light hugs from the Queen and the Champion as they walked out. " Oh, and by the way, What's her name?" Diantha asked, suddenly remembering. " Amour." Serena replied, without hesitation. The trio of girls smiled at each other before leaving the mother, father, baby and the two grandmothers alone.

"Next please!" The nurse shouted. Misty, Tracey, Gary, Professor Oak, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Lillie, Lana, Mallow, Kiawe, Sophocles, Principal Oak, Clemont, Bonnie and a few others came in. Ash and Serena were shocked by the turnout. " Mom..." They both whispered. Their mothers seemed equally as shocked. " Hi Serena." Brock pushed his way through the crowd. " How's Amour doing?" he asked. " Just fine, thank you." Serena replied. Many people went up to introduce themselves to Serena and shake hands with Ash. The girls all helped Serena take care of Amour. Thankfully, little Amour loved the attention and was scrambling to be held by Misty or Dawn. Serena heaved a sigh of relief as she knew Amour was in good hands.

Lillie was chatting with Braixen, Mallow, Lana and Sylveon about the baby's future. Sylveon smiled but walked away. She wasn't interested in that conversation. Walking up to Serena, Sylveon placed a warm towel in Serena's hands and ushered for her to wipe herself. " Thanks Sylveon." Serena whispered. She knew that Sylveon was still a little jumpy like when she was an Eevee and didn't want to startle her. " Sylveon!" She whimpered, rather terrified of all the people there.

" Let's people watch together, ok?" Serena offered l. Sylveon nodded her head, her ribbons dancing around. She loved people watching. It was just so ... Interesting. Sylveon cuddled up beside Serena and watched together. Ash was heading over to Amour, who was enjoying all the attention she was getting from Misty, whom she apparently liked the most. The boys in one corner ( Gary, Sycamore, Kukui, Cilan, Kiawe, Professor Oak and Principal Oak) were talking about mega evolution and Z moves, while the Pokémon in the lounge corner were playing with Sophocles and the girls, as well as Clemont, Bonnie and Max.

Suddenly, there were gasps of surprise from outside. " Latias! Where's...oh, right, he's gone." Ash said sadly. Latias shook her head and pointed outside. Latios flew in with Agility. Behind him, there were legendary Pokémon and Mythical Pokémon, as well as the various evil teams who had only come to wish Serena a congratulations. The water Pokémon were in the sea nearby and shouted out in glee. Kyogre and Lugia smiled happily at him. " Latios! You're back with so many people and Pokémon!" Everyone crowded around Serena and Ash as they came over with congratulations.

Even team rocket was talking casually with Ash. Amour loved all the attention she was getting. Misty handed Amour to Serena and every one started admiring her. By the end of the day, Serena was nearly completely bombarded and was extremely exhausted. Amour was taken to the nursery where she was getting watched over by Brock. All the Pokémon had gone and promised to come back the next day with fewer people and they were dropping off something.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3 ( new )

" C'mon, lets give Amour the time of her life!" Pikachu and Ash were entertaining Amour, in Serena's arms. they wanted to find out if she would prefer Performance Showcases or Battles.

" Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pikachu shot a beam of electricity at an elegant Vaporeon. " Vaporeon, use scald!" The female trainer shouted. A beam of boiling water was released at Pikachu, scalding it. Vaporeon was struck by the heavy bolt of lightning, anand its damage decreased dramatically. " Use Iron Tail!" Ash shouted. Pikachu's tail turned to metal as it clanked onto Vaporeon's head, making it pass out instantly.

Amour, however, after a few tests, seemed to take after her mother. She didn't particularly like battling and before long, she had her own Eevee. It was Sylveon's daughter, along with Diggersby. Sylveon and Serena liked being mothers. Soon, official business was done, and Shauna and Clemont became the official godparents of Amour.

To make a long story short...

 **Wedded**

Brock - Misty

Iris - Cilan

Gary - Nurse Joy ( who quit her job to become a housewife)

May - Drew

Dawn - Kenny

Lillie - Kiawe

Mallow - Sophocles

 **Dating**

Bonnie - Max

Clemont - Korrina

Bianca - Trip

Diantha - Steven Stone

Aria - Monsieur Pierre

So anyway...

" Serena!" Ash shouted. " What is it Ash?" Serena asked gently. " The Tauros are loose again!" he screamed. She rolled her eyes and peeked out the window. About 50 Tauros were banging their heads across the door, pleading for food. Serena rolled her eyes and threw out bucket after bucket of Pechan berries. The Tauros are them in silence and mooed gratefully to Serena.

Suddenly, " Mummy!!" Amour shouted, running down the stairs with her Leafeon. She was only 8, but she loved asking Serena when she could go on her Pokémon journey. " Another 2 more years!" Serena replied. " Aww... " Amour sighed, Leafeon trailing behind, with its ears drooped down like wilted leaves. The duo sighed in front of their parents, but winked at each other. Serena was about to go crazy when she saw the pink hiking bag on the floor.

" Amour!" She screamed. " Serena, calm down... AMOUR!!!!" Ash screamed when he saw the hiking bag.

Amour and Leafeon peeked curiously out of their room door, pretending to have nothing to do with Serena's old camping bag.

It was the regular cycle at the Ketchum residence. Amour would ask Serena if she could go, Serena says no, Ash agrees with her, and Amour always took out Serena's old sleeping bag, furiating Serena.

When Amour was ten, she, like her father, overslept, and exactly like je had, rushed to the lab in her pajamas with Leafeon. They were both panting in exhaustion, and **EXACTLY** like her father, was given none of the starters, only, she was in Kalos.

" I'm sorry, Amour. Veronica just passed by and chose the last one." Professor Sycamore said. Amour's dreams of having a Fennekin crushed down like a rock. Leafeon nudged its trainer's head affectionately. Suddenly...

" I've got it!" Prof. Sycamore suddenly exclaimed. His assistants gasped, knowing exactly what he was thinking. " Professor, do you know what you're doing?!" Aria, the previous Performance Queen shouted from her residence. She was staying at the laboratory for a few days.

" Aria!" Amour gasped. Aria smiled and signed an autograph. Giving it to Amour, she frowned at Sycamore. " She's too young!" She cried, obviously worried for the little girl and her Leafeon. Sycamore just rolled his eyes and threw a Pokeball in the air. " Eevee!"

" Aria... You think I can't take care of a cute little Eevee?" Amour asked, not showing that she was slightly offended. " Eevee is ultra rare, and exteremely valuable. Also, this Eevee is slightly agressive and only knows tackle, swift and acrobatics. " Sycamore explained. Aria had already walked off, she wanted to see Ash and Serena.

Sycamore passed Amour Eevee's Pokeball, taught her how to use her Pokedex and gave her a key stone. he passed her a few Mega stones and went back to work.

qaa

"Oh, and before I forget, Here!" Sycamore called as he tossed a Pokeball.

"Hmmmm...How does this thing work..." She mused before the Pokeball popped open itself. "Aaaaaaah!!!" Before her stood a Lugia, big and powerfully structured.Even Eevee and Leafeon were amazed. " I guess you're mine now Lugia." Amour shrugged. Lugia nodded her head as Amour slipped it back into the ball.

"Eevee, Ee,Eevee!(That was scary!)" Eevee yelped.

" Leaf, Leafe, Leafeon , Leafeon...( And yet she remains calm...)"

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

" Leafeon! Leaf blade!" Amour shouted. " Leaf,Leafe...ONNNN!!!!" Leafeon shouted as it unleashed a powerful attack. " Now, Eevee, spin and use swift!" Amour commanded, with a light tone. " Lugia, carry me to the top of the stage, release, then unleash aqua jet!"

The legendary Pokemon grabbed Amour by her waist and tossed her up. Then, it used an almost death defying spin to intercept with the swift and leaf blade attacks. Instead of being destroyed, however, the attacks hung onto the water, making Lugia's wings sparkle with a mixture of leaves and stars. It swooped to the sky. " And, now, Eevee, use swift, then tackle, and same for you Leafeon!"

The stars of swifts matched the rhythm perfectly, and when the two, Eevee and eeveelution, whized past, the sparkles of starburst powder sprinkled everywhere.

" Time for the grand finale!" Amour shouted. " Lugia, whirlpool, Leafeon Fairy wind, Eevee swift, let's go!"

The leaves and stars in the water burst inside the gigantic tornado, and with Leafeon's fairy wind attack, The top was contracted, almost something like making a vase. The swift cut through, making the water split and look like an amazing water flower, shining with the starburst dust. The leaves were scattered almost everywhere, but with Leafeon's fairy wind attack, the leaf blades burst into green sparkles, shimmering across the audience.

Soon, the water subsidised and shot mist sprinkles at everyone.

" And the winner of the Pokemon contest, Amour!" Aria proclaimed. Aria was acting as the new Monsieur Pierre after he decided to retire. " Please accept your Princess key." Aria continued.

" My first Princess key, and we did it together!" Shouted Amour, her Pokemon joining in as well. " Just like her mother..." Aria smiled.

Amour beamed with pride. When she stepped outside, reporters from Pokemon TV, the Bulba times, Fire types of the press and many others were there too. All anyone could ask Amour about was whether it was her first performance. " Um... Yes..." Replied Amour. Upon hearing this, Amour was blinded by the flashing lights of the cameras. Lugia didn't enjoy seeing its trainer uncomfortable, so it got ready to shoot a water gun at the reporters. " Lugia, calm down, they're not harming me." Amour said gently.

" You **ARE** just like your moher, and love Pokemon just as much as your father." came a voice behind her. Aria flicked her pink hair out of her face and smiled, walking towards Amour. " Please leave the girl alone! She's only 11! " Aria demanded.

The reporters, though, didn't care. It was the scoop of the millenium! Young girl already master class pro, perfect!

Aria's husband, Monsieur Pierre had cleared the area earlier, but the reporters had bribed the security. They were really quite smart, but they didn't know that Aria was taking the girl to a favourite hangout spot of hers.

" Welcome, Ms Aria." Eight Furisode girls bowed to welcome Amour and Aria." Hi, Valerie!" Aria chirped. " Good Afternoon Aria. And who's this?" Asked Valerie in the most polite tone Amour had ever heard.

"My name is Amour." Amour smiled at her. " She's the one who won the Pokemon showcase today, and Ash and Serena's daughter!" Aria gabbled on like a swanna with the latest gossip. " Really?" Valerie smiled. " Come out Sylveon, Aromatisse." She commanded in a voice lighter than Japanese cheesecake.

" Sylveon!"

" Leafeon!"

" Eevee!"

Both Eevee chain members of Amour's popped out of their Pokeballs.

" Aromati, Aromatisse!"

" Lugia!!!" Before long, all Pokemon were playing happily. " Congrats on the first win!" Valerie congratulated Amour. " Here, a special Furisode to commemorate!" Valerie passed her an elegantly wrapped package.

" Wow! Thanks!" As she opened up the gift box, she saw the dress, slowly unraveling. It was a beautiful handcrafted Leafeon pattern Furisode. By then, she had already learnt the quick change mastery of all the best models. So, putring it on was no problem. Even moving in it felt like it was made of air, yet it was realistic enough to let her know that it was there.

Back in Kanto, Serena was watching Pokevision live tv. When she saw her daughter on tv, with the headline ' 11 year old already master class class' , she was crying tears of joy. Ash came in, and kissed her on the lips. " You know, she might beat me in Queen of Kalos." Serena smiled. " At least she is 90% you..." Ash replied.

At that moment, Aria was talking to Amour about mega evolution. She pointed to the exclusive stone to unlock mega Leafeon, something that scientists had been trying on for sometime. " First, swipe the key stone, then say, Beyond evolution, mega evolve!" She hollered, making Amour cringe hard. The former Kalos Queen sounded a lot better when she talked softer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I thought it would be nice to try some puppy love like Ash and Serena, so here it is!**

" Sylveon...Sylveon!!" Just the night before, a giant tree had crashed into Amour's bedroom. However, nobody noticed...until..." Are you ok? Amour?" A boy about 12 years old stood above the trapped girl. " Return Sylveon!" he shouted. " Gundurr, come on out, and help push the tree out of the way!" he shouted. " Stoutland, now, pull her out! Talonflame, fetch Valerie!"

The fire type flew off, leaving Stoutland and Gundurr to drag the poor girl out of the rubble. " I - I didn't catch your name..." Amour started. " Name's Marcus, I'm training to be a Pokemon Coordinator. Let's get you out. "

He helped pull her out by her waist. " Yaaahhh!" he pulled a bit too hard and she crashed into him, sitting in between his legs. She was almost out of breath, and lay back on his chest. She didn't care about embarassment anymore, she wanted to rest. Marcus looked shocked for a moment, then left her on his chest. He enjoyed it a bit as well.

That is, until Valerie came. " Thank you Marcus, you've been a great help." Just then, " **THUMP!** " Amour collapsed to the ground, totally out of energy. Marcus carried her in his arms without a second thought and she was rushed to the hospital. When she woke up, only Marcus was there beside her. He was genuinely worried, and Valerie had gone back to the gym, for daily life had to continue.

She beckoned for him to come closer, and kissed him lightly on the nose. " Thanks for helping me..." She said, slightly out of breath. He smiled and sat on the bed next to her. " You're welcome." He replied. The two puppy lovers fell asleep shortly after.

However, in her head, Amour was worried. She needed to be at the showcase in just a few days. She couldn't stay any longer. But she couldn't pull herself up, physically and emotionally. She wasn't going to leave. She just couldn't.

Marcus seemed to sense her reluctance. " I'll go with you to your next showcase, if you want..." He offered. Amour thought about it. It would have been a dream, if he could go with her, but he had his own dreams and destiny. " I - I couldn't! You would have to give up on your dream! I can't do that to you! "

" Which mutually shows you care. I wouldn't be giving up on my dreams, the cooridinator contest is in Cyllage City, where the Pokemon Showcase is being held, and anyway, my dream is to be with you." He blushed. Amour felt her face turn hotter than a Flareon's fur.

" Leafeon!" Her first Pokemon looked up quizzically. She had never seen her trainer blush so hard before.

Marcus wrapped his arm around her neck, as they both enjoyed a quick nap together, before they began their journey, to Cyllage City


	6. Announcement

**Hey guys, I have a major exam, so I am postponing the release of the next chapter...** **Be sure to look out for Serena and Ash's daughter, Amour, 's new chapters. Stay tuned! BTW, I have to postpone it to October 4th. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6

" Hmmm..." Marcus said, inspecting the map. " What is it?" Amour asked, concerned. " It says here that we have to pass by Muraille Coast to get to Cyllage city. " I heard about that place! There's a large group of water type Pokémon living there, near the shipwreck of the Cussler! My dad and mum helped out with the discovery!" Amour exclaimed. " You never told me who are your parents..." Marcus said curiously.

" Um..." Amour had a problem now. She didn't want to tell Marcus about her mother and father because she was afraid that he would treat her differently. " I'll tell you who my dad and mum are if you tell me yours..." Marcus offered. " Um...Ok..." She gave in. " My mum is...Serena Yvonne, Kalos Queen, and my dad is Ash Ketchum, Kalos Champion."

" Why do you look so nervous? You're my friend, I won't treat others differently just because of their parents...". He blushed. " K, my dad is Clemont, gym leader of the-"

" Lumiose City Gym, and your mum is Korrina, Shalour city gym leader. I know." Amour said.

"Huh?!" Marcus gasped in shock. " My mum and dad know Clemont AND Korrina, they went on their journey with them. He's my Godfather now." Amour explained.

" That explains why the Queen and Champion always come over." Marcus realised.

" Excuse me..." a female trainer interrupted them. " Hi, whatcha need?" Marcus asked politely. " Do you know which way Cyllage city is?" She asked.

" Oh, yes. We were just headed there too!" Amour exclaimed.

" Yeah, great, can I travel with you guys? Thanks..." She mumbled as she grabbed onto Marcus's arm. " Let's go..." She said to him. Amour could feel her face burning up in annoyance and envy. " Hey! What about me?!" Amour shouted.

" Ugh, yeah, whatever. You can come along with us if you want." The smug trainer said. " Yeah, YOU allow ME." Amour gritted her teeth together in extreme jealousy.

" Amour...I don't believe this either, but we'll ditch her at Cyllage City, Kay?" Marcus assured her, whispering in her ear. " Kay..." Amour said reluctantly.

" Come on cutie!" The trainer said. " My name's Marinette, daughter of the Queen's rival Miette, she has like, such a great name..." Amour gasped in shock. That, Marinette girl, was her mum's rival's daughter?!

" Well, Amour here is the Kalos Queen Serena's daughter, and Champion Ash's daughter too! You're parents are nothing compared to hers!"Marcus shot at Marinette. " Really..." Marinette answered, shooting a glare at Amour, who was blushing with pure bliss at what Marcus said.

" Muraille Coast!" Marinette exclaimed.

" let's go swimming!"

" Um...I don't know about this..." Marcus answered before Marinette pulled him into the water, stripping off her own shirt, revealing her C-Cup breasts hidden underneath a tight bra cup.

"Come on! This'll be fun!" Marinette shouted, putting his hands on her breasts. " N-no thanks!" Marcus shouted before running along the path to Cyllage city with Amour.

" Hey! Wait up!" Marimette shouted after them. Marcus grabed Amour's hand and ran even faster. That is, until, " Amour?!"

" Mum!" Amour leapt into Serena's arms. " What're you doing here?!" Serena asked. " No time to speak!" Amour leapt onto the rhyhorn Serena was training. Marcus hopped onto Amour's and Serena hopped onto another. " Rhyhorn, to Cyllage City!" Amour commanded.

" Hyah!" She pulled on the reins and sueezed its sides, making it go faster and faster.

"Amour, are you gonna explain this one to me?" Marcus yelled. " Mum and I are pretty good Rhyhorn racers, and we know a lot about them!" Amour replied.

At Cyllage City...

"Ok, explanation please." Serena demanded.

"We were at Maurille Coast, and there was this, this girl who was your rival Miette's daughter who, who stripped naked and tried to seduce Marcus, and he took my hand, and we ran off, and then we bumped into you, and I'm SO sorry that I borrowed Lily, and forced you to..." Amour stammered.

" Babe!" Serena turned around. It was Ash.


	8. Chapter 7

" Oh man!" Amour was ready to faint at the thought of her father backing her mother. Ash rode up on his Charizard.

" Hey babe! Amour? Oh, and Clemont's son! Marcus right?" he shouted as he slowly descended.

" What's going on?" He asked the flustered Serena. Amour was ready to make a run for it when she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. " Good afternoon Mr Ketchum. As you know, my name's Marcus, and I now travel with Amour. The reason why we're here is that Amour helped me get away from an annoying girl who wouldn't stop chasing us everywhere. We coincidentally met Mrs Yvonne Ketchum along the way, and we were going here anyway for the Pokémon Performance Showcase and the Coordinator Contest." Marcus very politely and patiently said.

Ash looked at him, satisfied. This was a man he could trust his daughter with. Until...

" Yoohoo! Marcus my little cutie pie! Oh, and the Champion and Kalos Queen? You've just brought me good luck!" Everyone turned around to see the annoying girl that Marcus mentioned, Marinette.

" Serena? It's been a while!" Serena didn't believe her eyes when she saw Shauna and Miette, all grown up, standing behind them. " Mum!" Marinette ran over to Miette.

" Miette! Shauna! Oh Arceus, how long has it been? Can't believe I managed to meet you guys here! This is my daughter Amour!" Serena pointed to Amour.

" I believe you've met Marinette." Miette gestured.

" Keep an eye out for my daughter Rosemary. She's always getting into trouble!" Shauna sighed.

" Ok, sure!" Serena smiled at her.

" So, how's your boyfriend?" Miette whispered into Serena's ear. Serena rolled her eyes. " Um, can't you see I'm married?"

Miette's mouth dropped open. She had lost to Serena. Her own daughter was adopted, and Miette thought that Amour was too. Marinette, on the other hand, wasn't caring about her mum and her friends' conversation. She was busy staring at Marcus. Marcus noticed and rolled his eyes.

Putting his arm around Amour's neck, Marcus walked away from Marinette, leaving her heartbroken. " Dad, can I go now?" Amour asked Ash. " Yeah, K. Bye!" He waved goodbye to the travelling partners. Everyone else there noticed and waved as well.

Marinette stomped her foot enviously. She WAS going to win over Marcus's heart. No matter what it took. " Hey, Amour! Wait for a minute!" Ash yelled.

" Take Charizard, Lyncaroc and Greninga with you. You'll need them in tough battles against tough opponents." Ash passed her three Pokeballs. " They have good moves as well, so they can be used in performances." he grinned at her.

" And...I kinda talked them into it." He whispered into her ear. Amour giggled wildly as she hugged her dad good bye. Suddenly, Serena stopped her as well.

" Mum? What is it?" Amour asked curiously.

" You should take Delphox and Sylveon as well, just in case. They've been itching to get out there on stage and show an incredible showcase. Just saying, I might need them and when that happens, I'll call you. Good luck dear." Serena tucked Amour's honey blonde hair behind her ear. " And be careful." She added. She petted Sylveon goodbye as they walked off.

Marcus pressed his hand close to hers and grabbed hold of it, squeeze it tight. The two lovers walked into the sunset as Amour's parents smiled happily at them.


	9. Chapter 9

" Hey, you cold?" Marcus wrapped his blanket around Amour gently. " Thanks..." she replied emotionlessly.

" What's the matter?"

" Well, dad said that he talked his Pokémon into helping me out... but..." She started.

" But what?" Marcus asked curiously.

" I'm not sure I can handle that kind of power... Ash Greninja Bond Phenomenon is a big responsibility, Charizard is one heck of a powerful Pokémon... Lyncaroc is so rare.. Delphox is so graceful, and Sylveon... she's so sweet and kind. I kinda feel bad that they have to travel with me, a hopeless battler and horrible performer!!!" She screamed into a pillow, crying profusely.

" What're are you talking about?" Marcus stroked her back gently. " You defeated Lysandre in three moves, beat Marinette in 20 performance showcases, even mastered the art of contests the way I could never have done! You're talented, and you know it! Those Pokémon deserve you more than anyone in the universe!"

He kissed her cheek, then walked into the tent. " Join me when you want to!" he called back.

Amour lay on the ground, the blanket sliding of her shoulder as she stared at the stars. ' I have Marcus, all my parents' best Pokémon, even my best friends... all supporting me every step I take! I'm grateful... but I need to take my own steps...' she thought as she looked up at the glittering stars above. Suudenly, a star shined brighter than the rest. Her eyes tried to adjust to the brightness as she blocked her face from the light.

Suddenly, everything faded and she heard a small cry next to her. " Eeekkk!!!! J-Jirachi?! And Lunala?! AND Solgaleo?!" she backed away slowly. " What are you doing here?!"

Lunala approached her slowly. " The gift. It's in her. " It spoke to Jirachi and Solgaleo.

" What gift?" Amour walked forward to touch Lunala's muzzle and stroked it smoothly. Lunala let out a cry of appreciation. " The gift of wishes... for the moon and the sun of the Pokémon world."

" Um... what does that even mean?" Amour scratched her chin curiously. " It means that you can grant wishes for anyone, day or night. However, you must never be seen with this gift. In other words, you cannot use it in front of others." Solgaleo explained.

Jirachi floated forward. " Not even him." She said, pointing to Marcus. " And let me tell you, he has a gift too." Lunala butted in.

" Can you wait for me to finish?!" Jirachi shouted at her.

" Well SO-RRY!!!" Lunala said sarcastically.

" Silence!" Solgaleo whipped his tail between them.

Jirachi and Lunala folded their arms, grumbling," Meanie..."

" What gift does Marcus have?" Amour asked curiously. " The gift of life and love. To love, you must live. To live, you must love. And to die, you must have had both. Don't ever forget that." Solgaleo nuzzled her chin. " If not together, you two will feel a literal bond pulling you together. The bond of gifts." Jirachi flew in mischievously, yet said it wisely.

Lunala flapped her colossal wings.

" Don't worry, dear. You were born to be the greatest. The very best... that no one ever was." She looked up at the moon gravely. " However... Dark times are ahead. You must find a eay to put both your powers together, and find the third."

Riht after, the two legendary and one mythical Pokémon disappeared.

" Amour?C'mon... I saved you a spot in the tent." Marcus yawned. Amour smiled gratefully as she crawled into the tent slowly. But all she could think about were Lunala's final words... " Put both your powers together... Find the third."

" Who is the ' third' Lunala was talking about?" Amour wondered. Suddenly, an image of the legendary Pokémon Xerneas appeared in her mind when shd looked at Marcus. Shocked, she withdrew, accidentally smacking her face with her hands. She looked at them. She suddenly saw hints of green and black in a hexagonal pattern for a second before disappearing.

" Marcus is Xerneas. The third is Yveltal. And I'm... Zygarde." she thought.

 **I hope you guys like this chapter. I've been checking out reviews on the Sun and Moon anime. Most fans say that it's not very good. I say the same. It's ranging from quite ok... to downright f*in trash. Well anyway, I hope you are enjoying this story so far.Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

" I'm Zygarde. I'm Zygarde. I... can't believe this." she paced up and down the camp.

" Ugh... Amour? I wish you would just stop pacing around and go to sleep. We have an early day ahead of us!" Marcus groaned.

" R-right. Sorry." Amour got into her sleeping bag and fell asleep almost immediately.

" Woah. How's that possible?" Marcus thought. " It takes forever for her to sleep. Especially after excercise. Am I magic or something?"

In Amour's dream...

" Hello, Amour." a chorus of voices sounded in her head.

Amour startled and jumped in fright. "Wait... Lunala? Solgaleo? Victini? And... No way... ARCEUS!!!!"

" Um... we're very sorry, but we might have given you some... wrong information." Arceus bowed his head.

"Just a tiny bit, though."

" You're supposed to tell Marcus. And we missed out that you have the power. Of super speed and order." Victini said apologetically.

" What?!" Amour nearly fainted.

" It's true... But you must also tell Marcus that he has the power to bring people to life. And he has the gift of eternal life. He cannot die. However, if he gives someone life, he has to restore his energy by sleeping. For 10 years. Before he can give again." Lunala explained.

" We now give you an extra power. To go into others' dreams and speak in them. We want you to tell Marcus through dream." Solgaleo bowed his head with the other Mythical/Legendary Pokémon.

" Dreams they have, she shall go into

Love for peace, no war shall she choose!" They recited the ancient poem 3 times before each shooting out a beam from their heads in her direction. Suddenly, they were gone. She looked at her hands. She suddenly had the urge to shoot it towards a dark wall. She positioned her palms towards the wall and shot powerful beams out of her hands. On the other side was Marcus standing on stage, using his Sylveon to create an elegant combination of moves with his Beautifly in a Pokémon contest.

" It's Marcus's dream..." Amour thought. " MARCUS!!!!" Amour attempted to run into the dream, feeling pain in every inch of her body as she stepped in. Luckily, Marcus noticed her and paused his dream for a moment. " Amour!!" He cried, running over to her.

" You silly girl, what are you doing?! You need to cut the membrane seperating our dreams!!!" he said, grabbing onto her desperately. He punched the membrane until it seperated. " Since when did YOU know how to cross dreams?" Amour teased, slightly seriously.

" I have a dream crossing ability too, you know. Or it'll hurt pretty bad." he shook his head.

" What are you doing here anyway?!" He asked, suddenly remembering.

Amour, feeling the pain wear off, looked at him gravely. " You are Xerneas."


End file.
